Alexa Maxine
by Stormie Stories
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl appears from the past Remy thought he left behind in New Orleans? How will everyone else react when they see a side of the Thief they never saw before? Will anything ever be normal ever again for the X-Men? r&r PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw was an old Victorian style manor. The second thing I saw was a group of adults rushing towards me. I was clutching a young oak and trying to keep my eyes open. As soon as a man with red on black eyes and longish brown hair reached me, I collapsed.

3 DAYS LATER

I knew I wasn't dead but I wished I was. I hurt all over, my head was pounding, my eyes wouldn't open and I heard people talking near by.

"Professah, will she live?" a girl asked from my left near my feet.

"Yes Rogue, in fact, I do believe our guest is awake right now." A man on my right near my head said.

I opened my eyes bit quickly closed them right away as a low moan escaped my lips. I squinted my eyes and saw the man near me.

"Rogue, go get Jean." The person at my feet turned away and left. "Now, child, what is your name?"

When I went to answer, an icy shudder ripped through my spine. I knew what was happening and tried to brace myself for the pain but this time was worse than ever before.

I was having something akin to a seizure but was different. It was different because instead of not having enough oxygen going to my brain, I didn't have enough insulin in my blood stream. You see, I'm a type 1 diabetic and I hadn't had my shot in 2 days now. Well, I think it was 2 days ago.

As I was thrashing around on the bed, about 5 people rushed over.

"Scott, Hank, hold her down! Rogue, hold her head here." The one I'm guessing was Jean ordered.

I heard a clank of glass on glass. Two seconds later I felt a familiar prick of a needle in the right side of my neck. Whatever I was given had calmed me down and put me in a trance like state.

Although I couldn't move, I was hyper aware of my surroundings. A few more people walked in and I recognized the man I saw earlier. For some reason he seemed familiar.

"You find an'thin' interesting, Logan?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Everybody she was camping with is dead. I don't know how she survived. I brought back what I think is her stuff." Logan handed over what was once my snow-white school back pack.

Jean and another man, I think it's Scott, went through it. They pulled out everything; my change of clothes, my knives, my lock picks, my money and my diabetics case.

"Jean, what's this?" Scott handed over my case (which he opened to examine).

"A diabetes meter. There's a name on the back, hold on. Ah, it says Alexa Maxine. Think that's her?" Jean pointed at me and Rogue came up to my left side.

She pulled off my silver bracelet and looked underneath. "Yep, says right here, 'Alexa Maxine'. She passed around my bracelet and I was getting mad.

I've had that bracelet for as long as I could remember. Me receiving it is actually one of my earliest memories. A boy named Remy gave that to me when I was-

"I know her." The man I remember muttered.

"What was that Remy?" Jean asked.

"I remember giving this same bracelet to her when she was 2. I know her!" so that's why he's so familiar. He's the Remy I knew from so long ago!

I started to feel the meds wear off so I twitched my fingers and Logan and Remy whipped around at the sound of the sheets rustling. Everyone else turned and watched as I, ever so slowly, opened my wolf grey eyes wide enough so they knew I was awake.

"Remy?" I croaked.

He came over and held my hand. "Do ya rememba' wha' happened?"

"I-yeah. Bella-Donna." I could feel my energy draining from me.

My eyes got real heavy and sleep washed over me in waves. A slight pinch in my right arm helped me shake off the sleep and I was able to focus more clearly.

"Will you show us Ali?" Remy asked.

I nodded my head and started to recall my memory of the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

(Memory)

A tree exploded above my head while Mike was shot in the back and fell into the fire he was attending. Liz let out a piercing screech at seeing her husband burning. Her scream was cut off into a guttering sound as she got a throwing dagger in her chest. Luna and Chloe were up a tree at the time their parents were attacked and I motioned them to stay up there. Chloë, being only five, started to climb down but Luna, being twelve, stopped her. I signaled for them to be quiet and they obeyed.

I pulled out my steel edged throwing stilettos from my wrist sheathes when the clearing gained three more people.

"Alexa, come back. You know you still need more training. At least to balance out that thieftness in you." Bella Donna purred.

"Never," I answered, venom dripping from my words.

"I'll give you a choice, either you come with us all quiet-like, or we kill you," Bella Donna countered.

"I'd rather die."

"Fine, Rick, Jean, you know what to do," Bella Donna turned and walked away through the dense forest of Northern New York.

Rick and Jean were some of the mediocre assassins in the Assassin's Guild. When you're mediocre at killing people, you're almost as dangerous as when you become a fully trained assassin.

I was able to defeat the two left for me but not before one of them managed to slice into my side and wound me harshly.

Luna and Chloë climbed down from their tree and hurried to where I was curled up on the ground.

"Luna, Chloë, take most of the food, I'll bring you to the edge of Monticello." I gasped.

"What about you Alex?" Luna asked as she knelt beside me.

"I'll be fine, just take care of Chloë and tell no one my name, okay? When you get to Monticello go straight to the police and tell them what happened. Tell them my name is Max."

"Okay, but what about you?" Chloë started to hug me but stopped when I winced.

"I'll be fine. Remember a few nights ago when you saw the wolf?" Blood was starting to puddle around us on the ground.

"Yeah," Both girls nodded their heads.

"That was me. I'm a shape shifting mutant. I shift into a wolf. I'll be able to get you as far as the edge of town but then we must say good-bye."

When I shifted, it was not smooth and instant like it should be. Instead it was slow and painful. I probably shouldn't have shifted with my side slashed open but it was the only way to make sure Chloë kept up with me and Luna. She climbed on and we headed to the closest town over three miles away. Soon enough, I had both girls on me and was running to get them to town before sundown.

When I finally stopped, Chloë was asleep and Luna was on her was to joining her sister. I got them off without disturbing them, went a ways farther towards town and was able to get the attention of four guys playing basketball. I led them to the girls and disappeared back into the woods.

(End Memory)

"Merdé," Remy muttered as he looked away.

I blinked a few times to clear my sight and saw everyone watching us.

"What just happened?" Scott demanded.

I pushed myself into a sitting position. "When my eyes are yellow but I'm human, I can share memories."

"Alexa Maxine, how old are you?' the Professor asked.

I turned to face him, "Fourteen."

"You're fourteen? Where are your parents?" Jean's question didn't seem unusual to me because I've heard it most of my life.

"My mom died when I was born ad I don't know what happened to my dad. Remy found me when I was three months. I was raised by the Thieves Guild until I was six."

"What did Bella-Donna mean when she said you need more training?" Remy spoke up from his seat next to my bed.

"About a year after you left, Jean-Luc came to an agreement with the Assassins Guild. He agreed that of he gave up two of his best thieves to train as assassins, Bella-Donna would tell her people to back down. He sent me and Paul but Paul tried to escape and got caught. You remember how they are, Remy, act first, and ask later. Paul fought and was killed. I've been there the whole time up until three months ago."

"How did you get away?" the one I'm guessing to be Hank asked.

"You people were there the day I left. I tried to follow but you left faster than I anticipated. Two weeks ago I met Mike, Liz and their two daughters Luna and Chloë. I made friends with Luna and Chloë real fast."

"Ah yo' a mutant?" Rogue jumped in.

"Yes I'm a double form shape shifter and I have wings I can hide." I could feel my eyelids grow heavy and just barely suppressed a yawn. "As well as control of fire."

"You can question her more later, let her sleep." Jean stepped in before a boy with snow white wings could voice his own question.

Grumbles were heard as everyone except Jean, Remy, the Professor and Logan left. Once everyone was gone, Logan, Jean, and the Professor slipped into Jean's office while Remy moved from his chair to my bed.

"Tu besoin dormer, ma soeur. Ne faire pas l'object." He whispered.

"Seule sit u sejour avec moi. S'il te plait, Remy." I mumbled as I turned and buried my face in his side.

"I'm not going anywhere Ali, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

I must have drifted off for a while because when I opened my eyes, both Remy and I were lying down and he was asleep.

Voices drifted from a room off to the side. I caught my name and decided to investigate.

I shifted to my third form and slipped out of Remy's arms.

My paws were silent on the cool, dark Blue tiled floor. I slunk up to the cracked open door and listened closely.

"You know, Chuck, I've never seen Gambit look so, I don't know, calm. Wonder why that girl's so special to him." Logan's rough growl of a voice said.

"You're right, Logan. Alexa Maxine definitely is special, just how much, I'm not sure," the professor admitted.

"Someone's awake." Was all Jean said to join in the conversation.

I took this as the perfect time to go in, so I pushed my head against the door and walked in.

"Hello Alexa Maxine, have a good rest?" Jean asked form behind her desk.

'It's just Alex or Max. And yes, I did, thank you for asking.' I pushed my reply towards her.

"Alexa, you said you have two forms of shape shifting. Is this one of those?'Logan asked.

I dropped my head in a nod.

"Her other form's a wolf." Remy walked in and ran his hand over the silky fur behind my ears.

Logan pushed off the cabinet he was leaning against and asked, "How would you know? She would've gotten her power after you left."

"Actually, she's had her power almost fourteen years. I can't tell you how many times she's scared somebody when they went to go get a human and came out with a wolf pup or panther cub." He scratched my ears and crouched beside me.

I changed back and said, "Stop touching my head."

He just laughed and pulled his hand off my now messed up hair.

"Why, it ain't like it wasn't messy before," He challenged.

"It was fine without you touching it."

"What, like this?" he ruffled my hair again.

Instead of yelling at him again, I tackled him. We rolled on the floor until we were yanked apart.

"Will you two knock it off, you're worse than five year olds!" Logan growled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Remy laughed.

* * *

**I'm all out of writing for this story for a while because the notebook I use for this has another story blocking the continuation if it, but that story is in the process of being transferred to another notebook. **

**The French Remy and Alexa speak translates to:**

**You need to sleep, my sister. No objections.**

**Only if you stay with me. Please, Remy.**

**Sorry if my grammar is off, I tried the best I could using the glossary of a French text book I used last year! More French between the two will be coming though! I promise you!**

**That's all for now, I'm sorry for the long wait, I was really busy with school ending and then band camp with extra rehearsals thrown in for no reason. Ciao for now!**


End file.
